


Here's To Us

by syrenhug



Series: It's Hard Out There [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Casual Sex, M/M, Pregnancy, booooo, jason is panromantic and nico is pansexual, qpp, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Nico doesn’t look at him like he’s unintelligent, like he shouldn’t know what he’s getting into. He just tugs his brightly (red, he notices) polished nails through his hair and offers. Expecting nothing back but respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Us

He has to work tomorrow, and there’s no way he’s going in hung-over. The party is going strong, though, and he thinks it’s the nicest he’s been to in awhile. Piper looks over from her conversation with Annabeth. Laughs.

"Going straight edge?"

"Can’t go where you’ve already been." Jason says, then flushes a little. He hadn’t meant it like that at all. Leo saves him. Nudging back and forth until dark curls are dancing the jive on top of his forehead.

"Don’t look now." He pushes, because he knows that’s the fastest way to get them to. Jason turns with everyone else.

A boy, probably a year or so younger then them, is talking to a drunk Luke Castellan (who he doesn’t like for a lot of reasons). His hair is wavy, thick. Eyes dark and hooded like the leather jacket tied around his waist. Everything he has on is form fitted, and Jason can’t help noticing the rough way he bites his bottom lip every few seconds or so.

It must be so obvious that he’s staring because the boy squints up, scuffing his boots slowly. Smirks; quick and teasing. Jason’s head swerves back around quickly, coughing. Everybody at their table is flushed.

He blurts, “I feel like I’ve just lost any heterosexuality I thought I’d had.”

Piper’s eyes are wide and grinning, tugging her and Annabeth’s intertwined fingers out from under the table. The look her girlfriend gives her is fondly exasperated. “I feel like I just gained some heterosexuality.”

They laugh. But, Leo shakes his head. “I don’t see what the big deal about him is.”

"Are you serious? He’s gorgeous."

Which is like giving someone and Exceeds Expectations when they more then deserve a Outstanding. Not that he’s going to say that out loud.

"Who’s gorgeous?" Someone slides in next to him. The gentle curiosity is more then a clue in.

"Nico di Angelo, apparently."

"Oh." Percy blinks. His clothes are wrinkled. "I know him."

"Really? Is it because he’s best friend’s with your boyfriend? For the _hundredth_ time?”

"Let’s leave him alone, Annabeth. But, you should let him know that if he fucks you over again I’ll chop off his balls."

"Tragic. The only thing he’s good for." Leo swallows a gulp of his drink, mournful in his sincerity. He laughs. Grateful for the return of his friend back from the dangerous territory of Judgment.

"We want to get it right this time. I really - well, you know."

Luke is a piece of shit. He stands by that opinion because he’s seen what the guy could do to Percy. The things he’s said in front of his face, degrading remarks disguised as honest truths. But he understands that someone can make you so unbearably sad while making you incredibly happy. Annabeth softens. The way Jason has seen about a thousand times before.

"I know. We just worry."

Blue-green eyes crinkle. There’s something about Percy that is so endearingly fragile. They all know the things he can endure, but the edges of his shell are baby soft.

"I worry, too."

Piper taps her phone. “You should be worrying about your friend Jason. It’s almost one.”

Fuck. He leaves, giving everyone a huge wave, then weaves through the house until he finds the front door. The music has changed to Frank Ocean and he almost doesn’t want to go.

It’s cold. He shakes as he fiddles with his pockets. Tries to find his keys.

"Hey," Huskiness seeps into his ears and makes tea. Nico is there. Giving him a look that has him clearing his throat.

"Um. Hi."

There’s a click. Light zooms into their little bubble. Nico takes a pull of his cigarette with wet, pink lips. Jason genuinely can not remember a time when he thought he was completely straight.

When the boy speaks again, his voice is breathy and light. “Looking for something?”

"No- yes. Yes, I am." But his hands make no move to find his keys again.

"Need some help?"

Really, truly, he’s not - he knows what Leo was implying. He knows what they say about Nico. Things that are actually true because people have asked him before and he didn’t seem to have any problem confirming it.

But Nico doesn’t look at him like he’s unintelligent, like he shouldn’t know what he’s getting into. He just tugs his brightly (red, he notices) polished nails through his hair and offers. Expecting nothing back but respect.

And. He accepts.

* * *

Nico is gone when he wakes up.

* * *

Work is good. He enjoys the smell of books and people running their scents over the pages. It’s like a museum. Except, instead of bones, it’s stories.

Thalia, who works in the YA section, takes one look at him and says, “You got laid.”

"No."

"Yes."

He trips on something (nothing) and the books totter against his chest dangerously. Thankfully, they don’t fall. “No. I didn’t.”

"Yes," A woman comes up to the desk and slides out her card. The look she’s giving them is a lovely mixture of shocked and amused. There’s no way she knows what they’re talking about. Right? "You did. Who was it?"

"Um, you don’t know them." Don’t think about. Just- don’t.

Her eyes light up. “So you did get laid?”

"Thalia."

She rolls her eyes, waving her hand at the lady in front of them dismissively. “She knows what’s up. Don’t you, darling?”

There’s a yell from the back. Chiron. “Thalia, please refrain from flirting with the customers.”

"Yeah, Thalia." Jason mocks. The lady is flushed and smiling as she takes her receipt. He glances around. Everyone is expectantly quiet. A group of teenagers are sitting at a table, silently arguing over anime. A little boy is trying to sound out a word in the children’s section. An older man tip taps on the computer with slow movements. He sighs.

"Hey," For once, his friend’s blue gaze is serious. "You’re going to be alright, okay?"

"Yeah."

They smile at each other.

Work is good.

* * *

Percy has a get- together at the apartment. He tries his best to ignore everyone because he knows they’ll ask him what’s wrong. And he’s weak. He’ll crack open the story in 0.5 seconds if someone asks. He listens to everyone chatter in the next room and takes a sip of water. Iced, of course. He isn’t uncivilized.

"Hey."

It’s weird. How quickly somebody can make an impact on you. Almost sad. He decides he doesn’t like it.

Nico is hugging his shoulder, a beige scarf hugging his neck. He taps his, now, blue nails on the sofa. Crosses his legs as he sits down. Everything about his is so scarily evocative. And, Jason thought even for a minute, he had a chance to be with someone like that.

Stupid.

"Was there something you wanted?"

The boy’s lips are pursed. “I just wondered if we’re okay?”

Okay? Sure. Lovely. Beautiful. Out of this world. They couldn’t have been more okay if they tried. Somehow, he’s pouring something else out. “You didn’t even say good bye before you left.”

"I’m sorry. Really sorry. That was pretty shitty of me. I never do that. I just- you were kinda putting out some vibes and I don’t think-"

Nico has freckles, he can’t help noticing. They come into view as the other’s nose turns red. He seems genuinely apologetic. And it makes him feel guilty. Here is making both of them feel bad about something they can’t control. Nico doesn’t date. He does. Which one of these is not like the other?

He’s a piece of shit. “You’ve got nothing to feel sorry for. I shouldn’t have pressed you into anything. Especially, since it so obviously makes you uncomfortable.”

"So." The boy smiles. Tiny and crooked. As if he was a child. Which he almost is, compared to rest of them. "We good?"

"Yeah. We’re good."

* * *

* * *

"Hey."

Jason has known Piper since they were nine. He’s seen her naked. She’s seen him naked. They’ve dated (which is something he doesn’t like to think about, really). And without her even saying so, he knows something is wrong.

"What’s up, princess?" He says, gently.

She tries to stifle it, but he hears the sob. “Could you come down here? I’m at the clinic. You know, the one we used to hang out at when we were kids.”

"I’m already heading out." The keys jingle as he fishes them out of his pocket. "What are you doing over there? Are you okay?"

"Sure, I’m just dandy."

"Piper."

He presses the phone closer to his ear. Because he can tell whatever she’s going to say next is something she won’t repeat. An inhale rattles the static until it doesn’t. “I’m pregnant.”

When he gets there, she is hunched over in a chair with a pamphlet clenched in her fist. Unusually small and silent. He believes there are many different sides of people. And even when you are of the opinion that one faucet is not the whole of their heart, you are wrong. You are wrong.

She looks up, asking him a question with no words. “I don’t know what to do.”

There is hardly anyone there. Just scribbling, typing nurses with unwavering gazes. They have seen it all before. Jason hugs her.

It’s not like the one that he gave Nico. It’s light and loose and awkward because she’s sitting down. His chin is resting on her ear, hands clapping her shoulders. Piper snickers a bit. At least, he’s accomplished something.

"You’re pregnant."

"I’m pregnant." She pulls back, smiling as best as she can when it’s obvious how tired she is. It’s a do-over. Another chance to get it right. He doesn’t ask how or why or where or _how_. What Annabeth’s going to say about her girlfriend having a child that clearly isn’t hers’. He plays along. Just like always.

_Should’ve majored in drama._

* * *

_End of part one._


End file.
